The Last Love
by Griffinwalkermw
Summary: A Human Jedi has been kept alive by a Sith Curse, for centuries. Only a lifetime lived with a love can reverse the Curse. After many failed marriages, perhaps the descendant of the legendary Revan can be of assistance. Rated M for Lemon, and considering the way I am, language. OC/Satele
1. The Umpteenth Time

**A story I came up with, after a strange dream. It basically tells the story of Randy Anselmo, a Jedi who has been kept alive by a Sith Curse, that makes him in the present day, in this case 30 years before the events of SWTOR, 525 years old. The only way the curse can be lifted, and he can age, is if he falls in love, gets married, and then lives a lifetime, in love with the same woman. Perhaps the decedent of the legendary Revan can be of assistance. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

The Umpteenth Time

Randy's P.O.V

This is not the first time I've heard this. A Padawan came up to me, and said to me that the council wishes to speak to me. I thanked the young one, and then immediately headed to the council chamber. I've told this story so many times, that I know it by heart. I walk into the council chambers, and bow my head, walking into the center of the room. I've been through so many High Councils, that I don't even keep track of their names any more. Not even the names of the Grand Masters.

"Do you know why we have called you here?" One master asked.

"I think so." I answered.

"Master Anselmo, there is something that we have never understood about you." Another stated.

"We have heard tales about you, since many of us were young-lings."

"And as the years go by, the tales take on more and more numbers."

"Yet fast-forward all these years later, and there is one thing about you that hasn't changed. You still don't look a day over Twenty-five. But that is impossible."

"In my case, it isn't." I started. "In all truth Masters, my real age is I believe 525 years."

"You expect us to believe this?!" One master said, with obvious feelings of insult in his voice.

"Surely you have all at one point felt a darkness about me. It is not because I am in grave danger of falling to the Dark Side, it is because the Sith did something to me. Allow me to explain. 500 years ago, I was captured by the Sith. They brought me to some facility, and did some horrible things to me. At the end of it all, they let me go, with a curse that they had laid on me. That curse has stuck with me all these years later, and has kept me from both dying, and aging past 25."

"Is there no way to lift this curse?"

"The way to lift the curse, was the Sith's message of hatred toward our rule of love, and how it is forbidden. The curse can only be lifted, if I fall in love, and then spend the rest of my life with the woman I love. Once I do fall in love, I start to age again. If the love ever goes away, then I will start looking like a 25 year old, all over again."

"This is all very hard to believe."

"I know. However, go over our records, and you'll find mentions of my service in the Great Sith War, against Exar Kun, The Jedi Civil War, against Malak, me being a part of the Lost Jedi, that helped rebuild the order, and several other mentions throughout history. I think you may even find a mention of me fighting Darth Malak."

"Very Well Randy. We will summon you when we finish reviewing our records."

The next day...

I walked back into the High Council Chambers, and I can see the shock in the eyes of many of the masters.

"You speak the truth Randy."

"Satisfy my curiosity, Master Anselmo. Did you know Revan and Bastila?"

"Yes. I knew Malak too, back before he became the Dark Lord. Before that happened, he was a great man, and a damn good Jedi."

"That's incredible."

"Back to your curse. Have previous High Councils ever lifted our rule, for you?"

"Yes."

"Then we shall do the same."

"A question Randy. Have you ever been married before?"

"Yes, eight times. Six were Civilians, and Two were Politicians."

"Then you may seek out another."

"All due respect Masters, but I wasn't done speaking."

"You have our apologies. Please continue."

"Marriages with Politicians, lasted less than half a decade. Civilian marriages lasted for over a decade, with one lasting two decades, but still failed. My schedule as a Jedi, kept me from seeing them very often. If I was married to someone who's schedule was also that of a Jedi, I think that would be the best chance of my life finally ending."

"If this is your wish, I see no fault in your reasoning. Does anyone stand against this thought?"

Thankfully, no Masters said that they did.

"Then Randy, as long as that Jedi would be willing to fall in love with you, then you may marry a Jedi. Do you have someone in mind?"

"I do. I've known her for three years, She's kind, smart, caring, and beautiful, and I do have strong feelings for her. Satele Shan."

"If the feeling is mutual, then you may chase her."

"If you wish to tell her what you have told us, and prove it, then you may do so, by taking her with you, on the mission we are sending you on."

"The records on you are incomplete. We know that you were trained on the academy on Ossus, but up until that point, and 60 years later, that's all that we know about the time you spent there. We need you go to the ruins of that academy, and recover the lost portions of your records. How you chose to reveal to Satele the truth about you, is up to you."

"Given that this is something we don't know a lot about, it is probably appropriate that we just tell you good luck. We'll let Satele know that she needs to wait for you outside a shuttle, in the hangar bay. You'll be able find her outside one of the shuttles. May the Force be with You, Master Anselmo."

"Thank you Masters." I bowed my head, and walked out of the Chambers. I headed straight for the hangar, and prepared for an emotional trip to, at, and from Ossus.


	2. Stage One:Setting it Up

**Strange chapter title, I know. But once you start reading the chapter, and later on, the rest of the story, you'll understand the meaning. As well as the meaning of the later chapter titles.**

* * *

Stage one: The Anticipation

Randy's P.O.V

While I do like change, I love how, even after five centuries, the Jedi Temple's hangar bay has never changed. I was quickly able to find the shuttle, and true to the Council's word, Satele waited outside the shuttle.

"Master Anselmo! Good to see you again!"

"You as well Satele. And I told you, you don't have to be formal with me. I'm only two years older than you." A lie, but she didn't know that yet.

"Sorry Randy. Force of habit."

"I know, I've been their before. Let's get going."

"Randy, what could be so important on Ossus?"

"The Council found out about a Jedi, from 500 years ago, who has quite a story, but whose records are incomplete. He was trained at the academy on Ossus, so they believe that the rest of his records are there."

"How interesting is his story?"

"I'm not sure." Lie. "We'll just have to find out once we find his records."

"If the Council wills it, who are we to argue."

I smiled. "Come on, let's go."

We boarded the shuttle. Once we hit hyperspace, we started to talk again.

"You went to Ossus before, right?" She asked me.

"On a few occasions. I remember the first time that I went there. I also remember the first time I went to the ruins. I couldn't handle visiting the ruins the first time around. The next time, I forced myself to face my fears. It was... It was a difficult thing."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you. The good news is, the ruins aren't as dangerous as the ruins of the academy on Dantooine. We should have an easy mission."

There was two minutes of silence after I said that.

"Master, when do Jedi stop having doubts about certain aspects of our way of life?"

"In my experience, we don't. I still do doubt many things about how we have to live, as Jedi. Jedi are supposed to be good, or at least fair, men and women, but do we have to cut out the part where we are simply being human?"

"Those are wise words Randy."

"Here are some more. Is there a difference between passion and love? I personally believe that there is. I think that love saves people, not condemns them. I just wish that more Jedi thought as I did."

"Sometimes, I think about passion similarly. While on some missions, I've seen how much a husband will go to help rescue his wife. He did everything out of love, and it makes me question our beliefs." She then seemed to think for a minute. "Is there someone you care for, Randy?"

"There is. I think about her a lot. I would do something about it, but I don't think I want to."

"Who is she?"

"If I wanted to tell somebody, I'd tell her."

"Fair enough. You know, if the Jedi had different views on love, and I could have a man in my life, I would want that man to be you, Randy."

"Thank you Satele. If it wouldn't work with the girl that I care about, I'd want you too. Other than her, your really the only other person in the galaxy really, that I like.

"That means a lot. Listen to us, if the Council were here, they'd voice they're displeasure at our conversation."

"More than likely."

We spent the rest of the trip to Ossus, in silence.


	3. Stage Two: Anticipation

**I know, it kills me too. So, onto the next stage, Shall we?**

* * *

Stage Two: Anticipation

Randy's P.O.V

We landed on Ossuso about a mile away from the Academy, flying over the ruins. It gave me a headache, just on the fly over. I have some good memory's of this place, and a lot of bad ones. I still remember evacuating the planet, during the Academy's destruction, as my brothers died around me. It was one of the hardest days of my long life. And now, fast forward all these years later, Satele and I are here to search for the records on... me, although she doesn't know that yet.

"This is as close as we can get." Satele states.

I nod my head. "This will do. Let's get going."

Every time I see this place, combined with what they did to me, I realize why we stand against the Sith, and why we have done so for so many millennia. All that death and destruction, on both the academy, and the planet itself, was all so devastating, and looking back now, unnecessary. In many ways, these acts were similar to that of Malak's actions, during the Jedi Civil War. It was one of a variety of reasons why I had so much more respect for Revan, than Malak.

Satele seemed to notice how I was lost in my train of thought. "Randy, are you okay?"

"I just... I can never figure out what type of bastards could do something like this."

"Only the Sith would do something like this."

"Yeah. Come, let's get in, and get out as quickly as possible. I never have an easy time in this place."

The biggest danger in the Ossus Academy, is the structural integrity of the room, which is very poor, to say the least. The last time I came here, which was pretty recently, there were no beasts in the ruins, at all. We should be safe, as long as we are ready to use the Force to keep the roofs from coming down, and crushing us. We go to the level of the records. Some time ago, I came here, and found the records tampered with. As an added measure, I installed a security system to the door. Although that was probably a hundred or so years ago. I go to enter the code.

"Fuck." I said.

"What's wrong?" Satele asked me.

"I forgot the damn codes."

"Use your Lightsaber."

"No, I have my own way." Sometime ago, I learned how to use the Force to guide my fingers, in entering a code into a security system. I quickly remember the code, using this technique. I have to get a droid, to help me remember this type of thing.

"How did you do that?" Satele asked me.

"I'll tell you later. Let's get in there, and find those records."

We split up. I knew exactly where to go. I let her look around, and waited until she either called to see if I found something, or until she started looking where I was.

"Randy, did you find anything?" She finally called out.

"Yes I did."

She followed the sound of my voice, and by the time that she got to my location, I already had all of the data the Council wanted, on a datapad.

"I've got what we came for. Let's get out of here. We can look at the data on the ship."

We left the archives, and proceeded to the exit. Right at the exit, Some of the roof started to crumble down. I managed to keep it from crushing us, but one of it managed to hit Satele on the head.

"Dammit!" I shouted. She was still conscious, but was rubbing the back of her head, and looked dazed and confused. I rushed to her side. "You okay?" She nodded her head. I slung her arm over my shoulder. "Let's get out of here before it starts to come down more!" We quickly got back to the ship, and left Ossus.


	4. Stage Three: Coming to a Head

**You guys surprised that I'm only typing short messages into these stories? Don't get used to it, I just don't have a lot going on at the moment. With that being said, onto stage 3.**

* * *

Stage Three: Coming to a Head

We made it to the ship, and I piloted us out of orbit, and sent us into Lightspeed. I went to go see Satele, after we were on autopilot. She was keeping an ice pack on the back of her head, where she was hit. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine. The Force will help my head heal faster." She said.

"Good to hear." I knew that it was time to make my move. "You want to take a look at the Jedi's records now?"

"Yes, I'm interested to hear this story."

We went to the ship's computer, and hooked up the datapad into it. The records started with the year that I was first brought to the academy, and then immediately brought up my name. It then showed a holographic image of me. I paused the record. It was completely silent in the ship, for a minute. I looked at Satele the whole time, and she was obviously having a difficult time processing everything. "How is this possible, this has to be a mistake."

"It's no mistake." I said in response.

"How can that be?"

"Nothing is impossible with the Force, either sides. The Dark Side allows the Sith to do some terrible experiments, using both alchemy, and sorcery. It has kept me alive, for far longer than I should be."

"What do you mean?"

"My real age is actually 525 years. I was born back when the academy on Ossus was well known across the galaxy. I took the trials to become a Knight, three months before my 24th birthday. Three months later, I was captured while on mission. I returned to the Jedi, with both a failed mission, and a Sith Curse."

"You were captured by the Sith?"

"Yes. For a while, all they did was tortured me. They tried real hard to drive me to the Dark Side. When they realized they couldn't, they sent me back, with a Curse. Because of the curse, I've been kept alive all these years. I no longer even age. And there is nothing I can do to lift it, with the Force."

"If not the Force, then what could be done?"

"The reason why the Sith put this curse on me, was both to torture me further, and to make me a message. A message of the Sith' s contempt of our rule against love. The only way that the curse could be lifted, is if I was to fall in love, get married, and then live a lifetime with the person that I love. Until I do that, I cannot die. Not even wounds can kill me, which persists if I do find love.

"You've been married before?"

"Yes. Eight times in fact. The last time I was married was a quarter century ago. I haven't really found anyone else right now."

"Maybe that girl that you have feelings for will return your feelings."

"Maybe she will." I said, looking at Satele intently.

"Who is she, anyway."

"I received permission to chase after a fellow Jedi, as long as she feels the same as me. She's beautiful, caring, smart, capable, a friend, she has a great future ahead of her, and she's a Hell of a woman."

"Do I know her?"

"She's a descendant of a old friend of mine, from a long time ago. Revan." Satele' s jaw dropped, remembering her bloodline relationship with Revan. "Satele, she's you."

"How... how do I know that your just using me."

"Let's go sit down." There was lounge-type room in the ship, with a couch. We sat down on that couch, and spoke. "I once told you that I never lie to friends. In all these years, that's been the biggest constant in my life."

"But wouldn't it be weird for you to date someone who was descended from two of your long-dead friends."

"Actually, I hardly even knew Bastila. And as for Revan, he knew fully of my situation, and told me that I should do what I want to, and have to, to fix this problem."

"You barely knew Bastila?"

"Yes. Truth be told, since he was a Jedi, I knew Malak better than Bastila, was even friends with him."

"How do I know?" She asked me.

She didn't need to ask more. I knew what she meant. "Because there is no one else I know, in the entire galaxy, that I care about, more than you. I feel alive when I'm with, filled with hope. You don't mean something to me, you mean everything to me. And above all else..." I put my left hand on her face. "... I love you." I went in slowly, and kissed her. She kissed me back. When we broke apart, she spoke. "Randy, I... I love you too." She kissed me, and pushed her body against mine, and made me fall back on the couch.


	5. Stage Five: It's done

**Time to finish this one. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Stage Four: It's done

Randy's P.O.V

She rubbed my chest as I stroked at her hair. I then wrapped my arms around her waist. She slipped her tongue into my mouth, and I was to busy to fight back. I worked on attempting to remove her robe. When I was finished with that top part, she broke the kiss, to sit up, and take the robe all the way off. She tossed it to the floor, and revealed a black bra. I sat up, to kiss her again. I had already changed out of my robes, and into normal t-shirt, and jeans. She reached down to the hem of my shirt. She slipped it up, of over my head, and then tossed it to the side. I watched her admire my body, still cleanly cut, and ripped, even in my old age. I kissed her forehead, as I reached around her back, to undo the strap, and toss her bra to the side.

I proceeded to push her up, with my legs, so I could play with her breasts. As I did this, I felt her reach down toward my jeans, and pull the zipper down, and undo the button. She started to rub my erection, through my boxers, making me shiver. It was something that every girl I've ever had sex with did, and something that I never got used to, but always loved. My shivers were matched by her moans, as I reworked on her nipples. When I reached down and rubbed her pussy, she told me to lay down, as she had something she wanted to try. Complying, I laid down, as she stood up, and took off both the bottom portion of her robes, and panties. Now completely naked, she sits on top of my face, allowing me to play with her pussy, and leans forward pulling down my pants just past my waist, and freeing my my eight inches. She licks at me at first, then takes me completely takes me into her mouth. I really have to focus if I am to return the favor, because this is another of those things that I never got used to, but always loved. I started with just my fingers but quickly added my tongue. We proceed to do this process, for five minutes, and then finally climax into each other's mouths. I finish licking the rest of her juices off of my mouth. She flips back around, and wraps her arms around my neck we kiss again.

"Force, you're so beautiful." I say.

She blushes. "Thank you, handsome."

I smile. "You ready to continue?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

I slowly, gently slide into her. I make her moan, but I knew she would just as quickly scream in pain. I pull right out of her, and use the Force to heal her pain.

"Satele, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.

"Baby, you don't need to apologize. You healed the pain right after I felt it. If anything, I should thank you." She kissed me.

"You're welcome. You ready?"

She just gave a nod. I gently pushed back into her, as not to cause any more pain. I held onto Her ass, as I began to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first. She sighed at the initial movement, very quietly. Carrying on at this pace for a minute, I started to sense Satele's restlessness. Before she could voice it, I quickened my pace, instantly causing her breathing to quicken, as her sighs became increasingly more audible, and then turned into moans. Moans of pure pleasure, that we shared in pure harmony. After three minu , I tightened My grip on her ass, and moved at the fastest speed that I could, and she started to scream. Her screams of pure joy, and I couldn't help but feel pride for my work. For the next four minutes, it just got more and more wild, and I was enjoying every second of this, praying to the Force that it wouldn't end. However, all good things must come to end. As I was the more experienced, in this matter, I was surprised when she managed to last longer than me, but she never seemed to notice. I adapted quickly, after climaxing, stopping, and letting her ride me, until her orgasm, at which point, sje collapsed on top of me. Wrapping my arms back around her waist, she grabbed both sides of my face, and we kissed. After breaking the kiss, I spoke to her.

"You know, I think that this is the one that will last for a lifetime. But I don't want to rush things, right from the starting gate. So, I want to tell you, that I'm sorry if I just came on to strong."

"Its okay. Besides, you didn't. I'm the one who pushed your back to the couch, after all."

"Good point. I just had to say that. I also have to say this. This feels so right, though."

"It does. I agree with you."

"You know this heart of mine has been hurt before. But I think you're just the kind of girl I've been waiting for. And while I don't want things to move quickly between us, I don't have a problem saying this. I love you, Satele Shan."

She blushed, and smiled at the same time. She kissed me again. "I love you too, Randy Anselmo."

I grabbed the back of her head, and kissed her, holding us in that position, for quite a while. When we finally broke apart, knowing that we were alone on the ship, we simply fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**And that would wrap up this one. I'm not usually the romantic type, at that level. But given that I'm a massive fan of the band Foreigner, and I love that song "Waiting for a Girl like you" I was able to go beyond my usual boundaries, as far as romance goes, and write something that I think is worth reading. Here's a little surprise. If you liked my very first story, The Return of a Legend, expect to see the first chapter, of its upcoming sequel, very soon.**


End file.
